


RimTyme

by dinosaursmate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Harry works at a tyre shop, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaursmate/pseuds/dinosaursmate
Summary: “You did look a bit bored, following Liam and your mate around. Almost like…” Harry smirked to himself. “The third wheel.”The man looked at him in disbelief before scoffing out a laugh.“Oh, God. No. That was terrible.”“I have to get myself through the day somehow.” Harry shrugged. “I have no interest in any of this, either.”“Oh.” The man stood up. “Why do you work here?”“Bills.”“Fair.” The man grinned. “I have to tell you, I couldn’t stop laughing when we pulled into the car park. What kind of name is RimTyme, anyway?”Harry groaned. “Oh, I know. My first week here, I couldn’t take anything seriously. I nearly got myself fired.”The man laughed, a raspy, lilting sound that made Harry grin.---Harry is chronically bored at work, until a cheeky lad with a penchant for sexual symbolism strolls in.





	RimTyme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_serendipity/gifts).



> OKAY SO, RimTyme is a rim/tyre place that also does other car-related shit that I don't understand. But Steph passes one of them often and always giggles and one thing led to another and I told her I'd write this fic for her birthday!! The chain is American but this is set in the UK. 
> 
> Happy birthday Steph!!

“Wake up. Wake up, wake up. Wake the  _ fuck up.” _

Harry woke up. From Liam’s expression, Harry reckoned he had been moments away from slapping his face. 

“What’s the time?”

“We have to leave in ten minutes.”

“Ohh, shit.” Harry sleepily scrambled to get out of his duvet. “I need to shower, Li. I can’t get away with going without one. I’m a bit ripe.”

“You can say that again,” Liam said as he scrunched his nose up. “Why do you stink so much?”

“I was running late yesterday and didn’t shower.”

Liam groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. “I’m putting you a coffee in your travel cup.”

“You’re the best!”

-

Harry pushed his sunglasses onto his face before ruffling his damp, shoulder-length curls and sighing. He buckled his seatbelt and lolled his head to the side to look at Liam as he started the engine of the car and pulled out of the parking space.

“I need to stop turning off my alarm in my sleep.”

“You do. It’s pissing me off.”

“Well, why don’t you just wake me up earlier, Liam? I know you’re up, like, an hour and a half before we need to leave.”

“Because that’s not my job. I’m your flatmate, not your mother.”

Harry scoffed and looked out the window. “Why do you bother at all, then?”

“Because, you’re my friend.” Liam sighed. “I don’t want you to lose your job. Just. Try harder. Please?”

“Okay,” Harry said with a sigh.

They pulled into the car park at work and Liam parked in one of the staff bays. Zayn had got here an hour ago to open up, and so Harry and Liam came in the back way and Harry went to change into his work polo shirt while Liam went to greet Zayn. Harry sipped his coffee, trying his best to drag out the process. 

He wasn’t overly fond of his job. He knew fuck all about tyres, or whatever, but Liam got him a job and so he never complained about it. He was fresh out of university and until he decided exactly where he wanted to take his career, there was this place.

He took his place behind the counter and sat on the chair. It was quiet. They didn’t have a lot of walk-up trade in general, and Harry spent most of his days telling people about finance options or calling Liam or Zayn down for their appointments, or to talk to customers who needed someone who had some knowledge. 

Harry was jerked out of a daydream when the phone rang. He sighed, before picking up the phone.

“RimTyme. How may I help?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he listened to the customer go on and on and on about their car and its wheels. Harry knew within the first twenty seconds that she would just need to come in and chat to one of the lads. And he would tell her that, if she would let him speak.

“Y- yeah… yeah… alright, you’ll need to come in and talk to someone. We can help, but you need to speak to one of our experts. Would you like to book an appointment?”

He booked her in with Zayn for Monday and hung up. He picked up the odd nugget of knowledge from working here but really, he couldn’t care less about rims and alloys and tyres and all that shit. The vague embarrassment about working somewhere with the word rim in the name was really the only emotion he felt about his job. And the boredom.  _ Fuck,  _ the boredom.

Zayn appeared from the back and Harry realised that Liam was with a couple of customers on the other side of the shop.

“How’s it going?”

Zayn shrugged. “Fine. I’m expecting a really old guy who wants to have neo chrome alloys fitted. He should be here in ten minutes. I’m popping out for a sec, but then I’ll be in the office.”

“Alright.”

Harry busied himself with watching Liam. Liam - unlike Harry - knew what he was talking about, and he was engaged with his customers, one of which seemed to be hanging off his every word.

Liam walked over with the two men. One of them looked very cheerful, the other had his arms folded and looked like he was desperately trying to feel interested.

“This is Harry, he’ll go through payment options with you.”

“Thanks, Liam!” the cheerful man replied with an Irish accent.

“I’ll pop back in a second with a brochure.”

Liam disappeared into the back and Harry smiled at the Irishman.

“So,” Harry said as cheerfully as he could muster as he handed some paperwork over. “Here are the difference finance options we offer. We are, of course, happy to take payment in full, if that’s what you’d prefer. Take a look over this and if you have any questions, just let me know.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

Liam returned with a brochure and a pen. He started talking to the guy and circling products and soon enough they drifted away. The Irishman’s friend, however, was still standing at the desk. He exhaled, making a sound somewhere between a sigh and a scoff.

“Wheel talk not your thing?” Harry asked.

“Nope.” The man sighed again and propped his chin up on his palm. “I was coerced here.”

“You  _ did _ look a bit bored, following Liam and your mate around. Almost like…” Harry smirked to himself. “The third wheel.”

The man looked at him in disbelief before scoffing out a laugh.

“Oh, God. No. That was terrible.”

“I have to get myself through the day somehow.” Harry shrugged. “I have no interest in any of this, either.”

“Oh.” The man stood up. “Why do you work here?”

“Bills.”

“Fair.” The man grinned. “I have to tell you, I couldn’t stop laughing when we pulled into the car park. What kind of name is RimTyme, anyway?”

Harry groaned. “Oh, I know. My first week here, I couldn’t take anything seriously. I nearly got myself fired.”

The man laughed, a raspy, lilting sound that made Harry grin.

“Niall dragged me to Halfords the other week and took me to an aisle that said lube and penetrating oils. I nearly lost it. He gets so angry with me.”

“I mean, these are the things that straight men say with all seriousness.”

And just like that, the air became flat and awkward. Harry had overshared and possibly offended a customer, all at once. 

“Um-” Harry cleared his throat and tried not to sound panicked. “So, do you… have a car? Or…”

“Yeah. Just a little Fiat.”

“Oh. Cool. I don’t even have a car.” Harry laughed. “Probably shouldn’t make a habit of telling customers that.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m not a customer.” The man grinned and held his hand out. “I’m Louis, by the way.”

Harry shook his hand. “Harry.”

Louis was very good looking and seemed nice enough. There were worse ways that Harry could spend time at work. Louis made no effort to join his friend and Liam, who seemed to be getting on just as well. A good day at work, all round, really.

“Alright!” Louis’ friend - Niall? - said cheerfully as he approached the desk with Liam by his side. “I think I’ve decided.”

Harry asked the necessary questions, Niall filled out the paperwork and, when Niall and Louis were on their way, Harry felt a niggle of disappointment.

“He was so nice!” Liam said, sighing happily. “I like that.”

-

Sometimes, work would get pretty awkward. It wasn’t the big, hairy men talking to Harry as if he gave a shit about cars, or the fact that he had absolutely no useful knowledge at all. It was his colleagues. When he was on shift with Liam and Zayn, he felt awkward and left out.

“The Aston Martin Vanquish.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Liam, you’re not James Bond. It’s gotta be a Bugatti, every time.”

“Yeah, whatever. I can see you with a red Porsche.”

“What’s wrong with a Porsche?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he checked his hair for split ends.

Liam laughed derisively. “Red Porsches are obnoxious. Don’t you think, Harry?”

“Hm? Oh  _ yeah. _ Porsches are totally whatever you said.”

Liam scoffed and turned back to Zayn. “Don’t even try and fight me on the best cars. You drive a Corsa, for fuck’s sake.”

“It’s not like you drive an Aston Martin, Payne. You think you’re better than me because you drive an Astra?”

“Oh, God! This again!” Harry groaned loudly. “It’s the same fucking car!”

The outrage from Liam and Zayn was momentary before they turned on each other again, getting louder and closer and Harry wouldn’t be surprised if they bloody kissed. He continued what he was doing, which was flicking through Zayn’s car magazine, looking for pictures of men.

When Harry started listening again, the two had stopped bickering.

“Yeah, I love a Maserati! Some people say the interior is crap, though.”

“Who cares?” Liam shrugged aggressively. “God, Maseratis are so sexy, I get hard just thinking about them.”

“Ew.” Harry hopped off his chair. “I’m going for a wee. Man the desk for me.”

When Harry returned, Zayn was chatting to a customer while Liam looked on fondly. Harry rolled his eyes to himself. 

“Off you go, Li. I’m back.”

Liam scurried off to help Zayn, who didn’t look like he needed help at all. Harry settled back on his chair, but almost fell right back off it as the doors opened and in walked a customer.

“Hi.”

“Louis, hi.” Harry lifted his palm in greeting, then cursed himself for being a dork. “What could possibly bring you here?”

“I was wondering…” Louis pouted, approaching the desk slowly and looking around. “If you sold car air fresheners.”

“You came here specifically to ask about car air fresheners?” Harry grinned smugly. “That all?”

“Well, I like me a bit of RimTyme.”

Harry snorted, praying that he wasn’t turning red. “No car air fresheners. Try one of the probably six petrol stations you passed on the way here.”

“Good idea. What about lube? Got any lube?”

Harry tossed Zayn’s magazine onto the floor. “Not for sale. I might have some buried somewhere in my locker.”

“You, um…” Louis laughed. “You told me you don’t have a car.”

“I don’t.”

Louis smirked, wide and open and almost mocking. “Right. Okay. I’ll bear that in mind, but for now, I really must be off. It really is critical I get that air freshener. And the lube. For the car, of course.”

“Of course, of course.”

Harry watched Louis retreat before bursting into laughter. 

-

Liam was staring at the TV stubbornly, ignoring Harry, quite obviously not actually watching the screen.

“Aw, come on. Why won’t you talk to me?”

Liam sniffed and scratched his scalp.

“Liam!” Harry whined. “I’m not teasing you.”

“Get off my back, Harry.”

“I’m just saying. The way you two argue and bicker and debate absolutely reeks of sexual tension.”

Liam huffed, pouting slightly. “Shut up.”

“I feel like you two would have sex and when you came you’d yell out  _ Ferrari, _ or something.”

“Oh, my God!” Liam shouted. “I’m gonna punch you.”

Harry giggled and pulled Liam in for a kiss on the cheek. Liam shoved him off and folded his arms.

“Unless…” Harry tapped his chin. “You’d prefer that Niall guy that came in the other day. You two seemed to get on  _ very  _ well.”

Liam scoffed. “No, no.”

“Ah. So Zayn’s the only man for you.” Harry cackled when Liam glared at him dangerously. “Sorry, Sorry. I’ll stop.”

“Please don’t say anything in front of him, will you?” Liam pleaded. “It’ll only make it awkward.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Oh, my God. You actually do fancy him.”

“I fucking hate you.”

-

Harry went for a check-up at the dentist, so he got to work a couple of hours late. It was a quiet Tuesday morning, and Zayn was manning the desk. He looked relieved when Harry walked in. Probably couldn’t stand how mind numbingly boring Harry’s job was. 

Harry looked around the shop and spotted Liam with a customer. He realised it was that Niall guy from the other day. Louis’ friend.

“What’s he doing back?” Harry asked Zayn.

“Who?”

“Liam’s customer.”

“Dunno. He came in going on about tyres.”

Harry hummed as he took his seat and checked under the counter to see if there was anything interesting under there. He found a motorbike magazine that he assumed belonged to Zayn, and he found some Haribo, at which he cheered quietly to himself. 

“What the fuck?” He cocked an eyebrow as he pulled out a can and placed it on the desk. WD-40 High Performance Lubricant. A little packet fell flat, and Harry pulled that out, too. It was a Magic Tree air freshener, Rainbow Rush scented. Whatever that meant. “Zayn!”

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, some guy dropped that stuff off for you. Why do you need that stuff? You don’t have a car.”

Harry grinned to himself. “Um… yeah. Good question.”

Liam walked over with Niall, the two of them chatting away. Zayn leaned on the desk and watched them.

“Harry, will you book Niall in for a tyre fitting tomorrow, latest you can?”

“Sure.” Harry did as he was told and filled out an appointment card. “Hey, Niall, can you tell Louis thanks for the gifts?”

Liam snapped his head around to look at Harry.

“Oh, God,” Niall said with a sigh. “What did he do?!”

“He left me some lube.”

“He did  _ what?!” _ Liam exclaimed.

Harry smirked and pointed to the can. “WD-40.”

Liam sighed and rolled his eyes. Niall just shrugged.

“Ah, God. He’s a sucker for an innuendo.”

-

Harry didn’t really have a choice but to put up with Liam’s teasing and questions. Harry didn’t know anything. He had only met Louis twice, but he guessed that the gift giving was some kind of flirting. Harry tended to be more a fan of just getting down to it. No games. Although, he had to admit. Whatever game Louis was playing was pretty funny.

The next thing Louis left was some car wax with a little note that said  _ Be safe. Always use protection. _

“I know he’s trying to be cute and playful,” Harry told Zayn. “But I actually don’t know what to do with this stuff.”

“Ugh, you’re so unromantic.”

“I don’t have a car!”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “They’re symbols.”

Harry obviously found Louis attractive, and if he had his phone number he would happily just call him up and ask him out. But the ball was in Louis’ court. He knew where Harry worked and he clearly wanted to use that to his advantage.

The next day, Harry found car shampoo on the desk, with a note that said  _ Keep clean. You never know who might get inside your car.  _ This gift was different, because Louis had brought it in and was currently standing in front of Harry.

“Ah. The elusive Louis.” Harry stifled a grin and scrunched his nose up at the shampoo. “Um, is this an anal joke?”

Louis’ eyebrows knitted together as he smirked. “They’re all anal jokes, Harry.”

Harry nodded slowly and took a deep breath. “And, um… what makes you think I’m a bottom?”

Louis’ eyes widened in surprise as he looked around the shop. “Um…”

Harry smiled, pleased to have jostled a very confident Louis. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and rolled it between his hands. 

“I don’t need any reminders to make sure my interior is clean.”

Louis sighed with a shy grin. “I wasn’t assuming anything. It was merely a tool.”

“Just making jokes.”

“Yeah. Well.” Louis cleared his throat. “Anyway, I realised what I was doing could be interpreted as a little bit creepy, so I thought I’d come in and say hi, and that I’m not a weirdo.”

“Ah. Well, don’t worry. I’m taking them in the spirit that I assume they were sent in. Just a bit of flirty banter. Having fun.”

“Exactly.” Louis nodded. “Right, well. I’m gonna go.”

“Um…” Harry shook his head and laughed. “Well, can I have your number?”

Louis pouted as he backed out of the shop. “I’m not sure we’re quite ready for a step like that.”

“Why are you dragging this out?” Harry complained with a smile. 

Louis reached the door and grinned. “Keeps the mystery.”

-

Harry continued to get weird little gifts from Louis, although clearly he had run out of car-related ideas and just stuck with innuendo. A bunch of bananas (Harry actually had a use for those), a little plastic figure of a dog (which Harry pondered over for ages until he decided Louis was probably referencing doggy style), an iPhone docking station, which Harry had to turn to his friends for a helping hand with.

“He wants your number?” Liam asked, shrugging. “I dunno.”

“That’s not a sexual innuendo, Li.”

“Maybe it’s something to do with the way the iPhone slots in to the dock.”

“Hm, maybe. Seems a bit basic.”

Zayn strolled over after coming in from his cigarette break. His eyes lingered on Liam - Harry would think about that later - before looking down at the item on the desk.

“What’s going on?”

“I’m trying to work out what innuendo Louis’ trying to make with this latest gift. Or pun.”

Zayn frowned. “What is it?”

“A docking station.”

Zayn stared at it for a few seconds before smirking, quickly shifting to an eruption of laughter.

“Oh, God!” Zayn held his hand up whilst clutching his stomach with the other. “That’s fucking good.”

“What?!” Harry whined. “Tell me.”

“Docking’s…” Zayn laughed again. “Just look it up.”

“No, no!” Liam said. “Tell us.”

Zayn glanced sideways at Liam before clearing his throat.

“It’s when you, um…” Zayn sighed, trying not to laugh again. “You press your dicks together and, like, pull your foreskins back and forth over each other’s dicks.”

Harry was surprised to feel a blush creep up his face. For the first time, he wondered if Louis was just playing, was just making any sexual joke he could think of, or if he was actually indicating to Harry the things he wanted them to do. Harry wasn’t weirded out, or anything, in fact he was becoming more and more curious. And a little turned on.

“Well, this is awkward,” Harry finally said, quickly putting the cheap docking station under the desk. “Let’s talk about something else.”

“Um…” Liam scratched the back of his head. “Oh! Louis’ mate Niall is popping in again tomorrow. Gonna give his car an interim service.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot up. “Li, we don’t do services here.”

“What? It doesn’t matter. I’m doing him a favour.” He shrugged. “I  _ am _ qualified.”

“I know you are.”

Zayn scoffed and quickly walked away. Harry and Liam turned to watch him, eyebrows raised.

“See, look. You’ve upset him. The poor lad’s jealous.”

“Fuck _ off.” _

-

Harry picked up some stomach bug from his local dirty chicken shop and when he came back to work after two days off, there was an aubergine sitting under the desk, looking and feeling a bit overripe.

“Li, why didn’t you bring this home, or something?”

“The last thing you would’ve wanted to see when you were vomiting was a questionable aubergine.”

Harry poked the vegetable and sighed. Louis needed to stop sending him fresh produce. Or… not so fresh produce. Harry enjoyed the bananas, but what was he going to do with a mushy aubergine?

He sighed again as the phone rang. 

“RimTyme,” he said, trying to sound cheerful.

The line was silent for a few seconds before Harry heard a very quiet laughter.

_ “Very forward of you, Harry. At least take me out to dinner first. Or maybe a film.” _

“Louis? Oh, my God,” Harry said with a laugh. “You’re becoming out of control, you. Are you always this sexually aggressive?”

_ “I wouldn’t put it like that.” _

“You know, I bet you’re, like, shy in bed. Reserved.” Harry chuckled. “Yeah. I bet you’re all mouth and no trousers.”

_ “Darling, I don’t make promises I can’t keep.” _

“Prove it. Can we  _ please  _ go out? I think you’ve dragged this out for long enough. I have a rotting vegetable underneath my bloody desk.”

_ “Oh, I think I can drag it out a little longer.” _

“I don’t think you can.”

Louis sighed loudly and exaggeratedly. Harry rolled his eyes to himself.

_ “Alright. Why don’t you take me to Nando’s?” _

“Nando’s?  _ That’s  _ where you wanna go?”

_ “Yep. Nice and quick.” _

-

Harry’s instinct was right. After dinner, Louis ordered dessert and he was dragging it out for as long as he could. His cockiness was washing away and he seemed a bit unsure of himself.

“So, how long have you worked with Niall?” Harry asked. “You don’t seem like someone who works in an office.”

“Oh, just over a year. Yeah, I’m hoping to find a new job soon.”

“We should switch jobs.”

Louis laughed. “I could never work at RimTyme, honestly. I’d never stop laughing.”

“It gets old. I promise.”

Louis grinned down at his cheesecake, finally taking another small bite. 

“Um… I just wanna say that I’m sorry if I came on a bit strong.” He sighed and dropped his fork to the plate with a loud clatter. “Let me just tell you that I’m not just after one thing. I really would like to get to know you.”

Harry smiled softly. “Well, thank you. I’d like to get to know you, too.”

“We don’t… You don’t have to take me home. If you don’t want to.”

Harry sat back in his chair and fiddled with the straw in his glass of Coke. 

“So. You didn’t mean anything you said?”

“I didn’t  _ say _ anything.” Louis smirked. “Look, I’m attracted to you. And honestly, you took my antics on the chin and it didn’t scare you off so who knows, maybe you’re the one?”

“Ooh, now you’re really gonna scare me off.”

Louis seemed to relax after that, eating his cheesecake with Harry’s help. After they finished, Harry offered his arm. Louis took it, and they walked in the direction of the bus stop.

“Look,” Harry said. “If you want to, I’d like you to come home with me. No pressure.”

Louis clutched at Harry’s arm with both hands and leaned into him.

“I’d really like that.”

-

They awkwardly sat opposite each other at Harry’s kitchen table, each clutching a glass of wine.

“Um, so… do you know I live with Liam?”

“Liam’s the guy who keeps helping Niall out, right?” Louis shrugged. “No, I didn’t know.”

“He’s gone out tonight,” Harry explained. “Clubbing, so he’ll be back really, really late. If at all.”

“Okay,” Louis replied with a tiny smile. “So, no disturbances or interruptions.”

“I didn’t ask him to, or anything.”

Louis took a sip of wine with a twinkle in his eye. “Why does this feel so weird?”

“Yeah, it feels a bit awkward.” Harry grinned helplessly. “Maybe the alcohol will help?”

Louis sighed and stood up. He walked around the table and looked down on Harry.

“Maybe we just need to break the ice.”

Harry scraped his chair away from the table and turned towards Louis, who leaned down, cupped Harry’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“How’s that?” Louis said quietly. “Less awkward now?”

“Um. Kind of.”

Louis held his hand out and Harry took it. Harry stood up and cleared his throat.

“So, we should… um…”

“What’s the name of the place you work at, again?” Louis asked innocently.

Harry grinned. “RimTyme.”

“Is it?” Louis mimicked looking at his watch, even though he wasn’t wearing one. “Maybe you should show me to the bedroom, then.”

Harry led him by the hand towards his room. It was a bit stuffy in there, and he dropped Louis’ hand in favour of opening a window. As he pushed it outwards, he felt Louis’ hands on his hips.

“Did you bring your supplies? Your lube… protection… bananas…. aubergine…”

“That thing seriously was rotting. I was off sick when you dropped it off.”

“Seriously?” Louis let out a tiny laugh. “Are you okay now?”

Harry placed his hands on top of Louis’. “Never better.”

Louis took a step forward so he was flush against Harry’s back. Throwing caution to the wind, Harry arched his back and pushed his bum into Louis. Louis hummed appreciatively.

“Can I take your top off?” Louis asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

Louis slid his hands under Harry’s t-shirt and his fingertips came into contact with the soft skin of Harry’s hips. Harry’s breath hitched and Louis emitted a barely-there sound. He lifted the t-shirt up, and Harry put his arms up to allow Louis to pull it off and discard it across the room. Harry turned to face Louis.

He parted his lips as if he was going to speak but instead, he threw caution to the wind and pressed their lips together. They kissed, mouths moving together, and Harry moved his hands from Louis’ hips, stroking up his body until his left hand was clutching at Louis’ bicep and his right laced in his hair. It was light and sweet at first, but Louis began to kiss more eagerly and when he let out a quiet moan against Harry’s mouth, Harry pulled away and pulled Louis’ t-shirt up over his head.

“Let’s get on the bed,” he murmured.

Louis quickly kicked his shoes off, sat on the bed and shuffled backwards. He leaned back, propping himself up on his palms as Harry pulled his own shoes off and started to unzip his jeans. He pushed them down, keeping his eyes on Louis as he had a bit of difficulty pulling the tight jeans from his legs. Louis smirked, looking like he was about to comment before he became distracted by the sight of Harry in his pants. 

“Turn around.”

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes as he turned his back to Louis, who hummed appreciatively.

“Is it to your standards?” Harry asked.

“It’ll do.”

Harry spun back around and pouted. “Hey.”

Louis just licked his lips in response and Harry found himself moving closer. He leaned down and grabbed Louis’ ankles, placing them on his shoulders before taking Louis’ socks off, one by one. He skated his fingertips over one of Louis’ arches, and Louis squealed.

“Don’t tickle me! That’s not nice.”

Harry just giggled quietly before dropping Louis’ ankles. Louis watched as Harry flicked open the button of his fly and pulled down the zip. Harry unceremoniously tugged at the waist of Louis’ jeans before grabbing hold of the cuffs and yanking at them hard.

“Harry!” Louis squeaked, grabbing hold of the duvet in an attempt to stop himself being pulled onto the floor. 

Harry dumped Louis’ jeans onto the floor and crawled on top of him. Louis’s legs fell open to welcome him and they kissed again, becoming hot and heavy within seconds. Harry felt a strange sort of aroused relief. He was finally here with Louis, practically naked, writhing down on him. It was what he had been waiting for since they first met and joked about rimming and lube. The thought made Harry’s dick jump slightly. They were doing this.

“What do you want?” Louis panted out as he began to suck a bruise against Harry’s jaw. “Fuck, you’re so hard.”

Harry’s dick was pressing against Louis’ hip, and Louis’ against Harry’s. Harry ground down against Louis and Louis let out a loud moan. 

“Turn over.”

“Wh- what?”

Harry rolled off of Louis and pushed at him until he rolled over. Harry shuffled around and went straight for the arse. He pushed his face into Louis’ bum cheek, grazed his teeth over it, pressed his nose against the seam of his boxers, which ran right along his crack.

“God,” Louis groaned.

Harry hooked his fingers in the waistband and pulled Louis’ boxers down over the swell of his arse. Tanned and peachy, it was a beautiful sight. Harry couldn’t help leaning down to place a kiss on one of Louis’ cheeks.

“Where’d you get a tan like this around here?” he murmured.

“Holiday in Tenerife.”

Harry pulled himself up the bed and climbed on Louis. He pressed his cock into Louis’ bare bum, pulling a moan from him, and breathed hotly into his ear.

“Sunbathed with your arse out?”

“Nudist beach.”

Harry hummed, placing his hands on top of Louis’, which were clutching at the duvet. He pressed a kiss behind Louis’ ear and ground down on him. Louis arched up into him and they moved together for a minute before Louis turned his head to look back at Harry as best he could.

“Lose the boxers.”

Harry groaned, rutting against Louis one more time before pulling away and shuffling out of his boxers. Louis flipped over and stared at Harry. 

“Nice.”

Harry grinned, taking his cock in his hand and stroking over it. 

“Turn back over. I’m not finished with you.”

Louis kept eye contact with Harry as he pulled the front of his boxers down, exposing his cock. He pulled them completely off and tossed them away, before returning to lay on his front. Harry placed his hands on Louis’ back and slowly dragged them down his body. His skin was just starting to dampen with sweat.

“Come on, baby,” Louis whined.

Harry’s hands reached the swell of Louis’ bum and he pushed his thumbs between his cheeks. He pulled them apart and Louis let out a little gasp.

“You don’t have to if… if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, I want to.”

Harry licked over Louis’ hole, wet and soft, and Louis fluttered and clenched under his tongue. Louis started to writhe and so Harry pressed down on his cheeks, holding Louis in place as he licked and sucked at and around Louis’ hole. He pointed and pressed his tongue against the ring of muscle, and Louis growled into the duvet. 

Harry reached down to squeeze at his cock. He was so, so hard and he felt like he was about to lose his mind. He closed his eyes and continued to lick over Louis’ hole, delighting in how desperate Louis seemed to become, judging from his increasing fidgeting and the way he was whining into the duvet. Harry paused to catch his breath and Louis’ whining grew louder. Harry’s jaw was starting to ache.

Louis started to rut down against the duvet, and Harry pressed one last kiss to Louis’ rim before climbing on top of him once again. He needed friction. Now.

“Harry,” Louis whined pathetically. Harry lined his cock up with Louis’ arse, pushing it between his cheeks and starting to move. He cock slid against Louis’ hole, back and forth between Louis’ cheeks and he couldn’t help but pick up speed. He could feel Louis tense and clench around him as he thrusted, the tension and need in his body tightening and coming to a head as he released, spilling onto the small of Louis’ back. He moaned in ecstasy and relief and, no sooner had he finished he pulled away from Louis and flipped him over. He laid on his side next to Louis and tugged at his cock, looking into Louis’ eyes as he came over Harry’s fist. 

They laid there, trying to catch their breath as they came down from their orgasms. Harry let out a little laugh before pressing a kiss to Louis’ shoulder.

“Oh.” Harry sighed. “That was…”

Louis turned his head and smirked. “Yeah.”

Harry leaned in to kiss Louis, but Louis stopped him and wiped at his mouth.

“You’re covered in spit.” Louis smiled fondly, wiping over Harry’s mouth again and then kissing him. “No wonder you work at a place called RimTyme.”

“Why?” Harry asked, grinning like an idiot.

“You eat arse like it’s going out of fashion.”

Harry giggled into Louis’ shoulder. “I’m glad you had fun.”

“Mm.” Louis smiled serenely and closed his eyes. “I hope you know I’m absolutely covered in come. As is your duvet.”

Harry just shrugged, a smile on his face.

-

Harry couldn’t stop smiling, but then again, neither could Louis.

Louis was sitting opposite him at the table, but Harry was lost in the memory of the night before, playing over and over again in his mind. He felt like he missed Louis, even though he was still there. He craved his body, he felt a need to be close to him.

Louis looked so cute, eating a slice of toast with two hands whilst peering down at his phone screen. He let go with one hand to scroll his screen with his pinky. Harry sighed in longing, and Louis looked up and smiled.

“You okay?”

“Um…” Harry shook his head to bring himself into the moment. “Yes.”

Louis just smirked as he dropped his toast to his plate and picked up his cup of tea. Harry looked away, pulling at his own toast until a piece broke off.

“Well, hello!”

Harry looked over his shoulder to see Liam walking into the kitchen. He was wearing nothing but a thin pair of grey joggers, and Harry looked away quickly when he realised he could see the outline of Liam’s dick in vivid detail. Harry focused his attention on Louis, who had the same realisation as Liam rounded the table to the fridge. He looked at Harry, wide eyed, and the pair of them covered their mouths and tried not to laugh.

“Liam?” Harry asked sweetly. “Um, do you think you could refrain from parading your fucking anaconda about when I’m entertaining?”

“Piss off,” Liam replied lightly, pulling a breakfast drink from the fridge and glaring at Harry as he headed back into the hallway.

Harry turned to grin at Louis, resting his chin on his palm.

“Can you believe he would come in here and disrespect me like that?” Harry shook his head. “Showing me up, with his rippling muscles and huge dick.”

Louis scrunched his nose up. “Ah. I’d prefer you any day.”

Harry pushed his fingers into his hair. “Really?”

“Of course.”

Harry smiled as he grabbed his cup of tea and stared down into it.

“Well, I wasn’t fishing for a compliment.”

“Mm. Just reassurance.”

“Hey!” Harry pouted, smiling, despite himself. “You can’t just call someone out on their insecurities like that. Not after the first date.”

“What about after the second date?”

Harry snorted. “Was that your  _ subtle _ way of asking me out? Or asking me to ask you out again?”

Louis shrugged. “Maybe.”

Harry rolled his eyes. He felt so comfortable with Louis and, when Louis got up to put his plate and mug in the sink, Harry watched him and felt that longing again. How was he supposed to go to work and pretend to care about tyres and cars?

How could he go to work and not crumble every time he saw the name  _ RimTyme? _

“You’re gonna be late if you don’t get a wiggle on,” Louis told him.

“Can we go out tonight?” Harry asked with a whine. “Give me something to look forward to.”

Louis stood over him and folded his arms. “Hmm. Alright.”

Louis leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry grabbed hold of him for a proper kiss, but had to pull away after a few seconds, otherwise he would never make it out of the house. 

They somehow made it into the shower and back out again inside fifteen minutes, and Louis walked Harry to the bus stop. Leaving him sucked, but knowing that he would see him after work made it a tiny bit easier.

Harry made it to work just ten minutes late. The contrast between work and his evening was painful. He was bored within thirty seconds of sitting behind the desk.

The phone rang and he sighed loudly as he picked it up.

“RimTyme. Harry speaking.”

_ “Rim time? Again? Already?” _ Louis’ soft laugh rang out through the line and Harry grinned.  _ “You know, I’ve never been out with someone who rims on the first date.” _

“Shut up!” Harry giggled. “Do you really have nothing better to do than call me at work and bother me?”

_ “Bother you? Give over.”  _

Harry couldn’t argue. He hadn’t let a second pass without thinking about Louis. He felt frantic. Obsessed. He had barely started his shift and he didn’t know how he was going to cope with sitting here and merely existing for the next six hours.

Despite wanting to talk to Louis until his shift ended, Harry hung up the phone and started to doodle on an old newspaper until Liam came over to talk to him.

“So, you and Louis.”

“So, you and Zayn.”

_ “Shut up!” _ Liam whispered, looking around to check Zayn wasn’t nearby. 

“Well, unless you want me to talk about Louis until you tear your ears off, you might not want to ask me about him.”

Liam let out a little chuckle. “Aw, no. Come on. I just wanna know how it went.” Liam shrugged. “Pretty well, by the looks of it?”

Harry broke into a wide grin. “Yeah. It was a bit weird. After all those innuendos and puns and stuff, there we were, out on a date, and it was a bit awkward at first. But, yeah. We worked it out.”

“I’ll bet.”

“Thanks for making yourself scarce. Where did you go, anyway?”

“Um...”

“Li!” Zayn called as he walked over to the desk. “Do we have any- oh, sorry. Did I interrupt?”

Liam had flushed bright red, which was enough of an answer to Harry’s question.

-

Harry stared at the clock. Half an hour. 

He busied himself with printing off some paperwork that they were running low of, and cleaning his desk inside and out. Zayn kept walking past and looking at him oddly. Harry had a good mind to throw his rubber band ball at him, only he had been working on it for weeks and he didn’t want it to get ruined.

The door opened and Harry sat up straight, trying not to look completely fed up. He thought he was hallucinating. It wasn’t a customer after some new alloys. 

“Hiya, lad.” Louis approached Harry’s desk and draped himself over it. “Miss me?”

Harry just shrugged, in a pathetic attempt to play it cool.

“Suppose so.”

“Guess what? Niall went clubbing last night and told me he saw Liam and Zayn snogging on the dance floor.”

Harry cackled delightedly. “I knew it.I fucking knew it.”

“It’s our turn next.” Louis pulled himself up to sit on the desk. “When can we go?”

“First of all, I don’t finish for another ten minutes. Secondly, it’s six o’clock. No clubs are open.”

“Well, whatever.”

“Thirdly, I need to go home and get changed first.”

Louis chewed on his bottom lip and grinned. “I don’t mind coming back to yours.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond when Liam walked over. He frowned at Louis and waved his hand in a shooing motion.

“Get off of there.”

Louis rolled his eyes and jumped down. 

“Can I leave early, Liam?” Harry pouted and fluttered his eyelashes. “Please?”

Liam sighed loudly and glared at Louis. “You’re banned from here. Go on, then.”

Harry squealed and rounded the desk, kissing Liam on the cheek before grabbing his phone and slipping it into his pocket. 

“If you’re late to work tomorrow…”

“I won’t be!” Harry promised Liam. “I swear.”

“Alright. Off you go.”

Harry and Louis left RimTyme and headed towards the bus stop. Louis linked his arm into Harry’s, and Harry relaxed at the touch. 

“How was work?”

“Horrible.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis just smirked, and Harry knew he had been figured out. The attraction and infatuation was eating him from the inside, driving him to absolute distraction whenever he wasn’t with Louis. They had only been apart for six hours, but it was such a relief to be back with Louis.

“So, do you really wanna go clubbing?” Harry asked.

“We can if you want. I don’t mind what we do.”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. He felt the same, if he was honest. When they got off the bus, they walked to Harry’s and soon as they got inside, Louis pressed Harry up against the front door and kissed him until they were both half hard. Harry resisted taking it further, not only in case Liam came home, but also because he didn’t want to give Louis the impression that all he thought about was sex.

It was mostly what he thought about. If it wasn’t sex, it was Louis naked. If it wasn’t that, it was the way Louis brushed his fringe out of his eyes, or the way he licked over his lips when he looked at Harry. Or the barely perceptible way his eyes flickered down to Harry’s crotch whenever they were talking. 

They sat on the sofa, both sitting awkwardly and ignoring their slightly hard dicks. 

“Um… should we just stay in?” Louis suggested. “Order a pizza, watch crappy films?”

So, they did. Half way through their second film, Liam came home and locked himself in his room. At the end of the film, they went into Harry’s room and exchanged blow jobs. Afterwards, they laid next to each other in silence, Harry drifting in and out of sleep. It felt perfect.

“You know…” Louis started to speak and Harry jerked awake. “I never thought going into a bloody tyre shop would get me a blow job.”

“Mm.” Harry stretched his arms the best he could without removing them from Louis. “Or your arse eaten.”

“RimTyme.” Louis scoffed and shook his head. “The universe thinks it’s funny.”

“You can’t blame the universe. Blame all your innuendos and your relentless pursuit. You came looking for a rimjob.”

Louis buried his face in Harry’s chest and started to giggle. Harry did, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please [reblog the Tumblr post!](https://dinosaursmate.tumblr.com/post/177108900471/catfishau-rimtyme-by-dinosaursmate-words)


End file.
